


trying to find a fic

by racchh



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Help, Lesbians and Gays Support the Miners (Political Organisation), help me out guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racchh/pseuds/racchh
Summary: so, i'm Just trying to find a faberry fanfic and o don't remember the name. its post season 3, rachel and finn are married in NY and she jeeps cheating on him with quinn. more details on the next page
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	trying to find a fic

so, i'm Just trying to find a faberry fanfic and i don't remember the name. its post season 3, rachel and finn are married in NY and she keeps cheating on him with quinn.

its not straight from the start, its slowburn, and then finn starts to think something is wrong, asks quinn If she knows whats going on, and she deadass lies (homegirl IS wild and So Far Gone It Is Embarassing) 

finn finds out, and they're back at school to help mr schue and the Glee club and screams in the middle of the room ARE YOU FUCKING MY WIFE and EVERYONE is there to see the scene

later, finchel divorces, and faberry stop stops whatever the fuckery they are doing to each other, only to get together in the end

more details: puckcedes is a thing (???), also artie and sugar


End file.
